Answering the Call
by Mama Bunny
Summary: You, a member of the Malkuth Empire's Duchy, have been summoned by Emperor Peony for a secret request! JadexReader.


Answering the Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

Notes: I have never written anything in the second person before. This might not be very good.

Warnings: CanonxReader, shitty plot, bad descriptions, cursing

FIC START!

Prologue

You were born into the Grand Duchy of the Malkuth Empire. You've never wanted for anything in your life because of this. Every Emperor has gone out of his way to make sure everyone that is in the royal family, and all of the various in-laws, have been taken care of. One day, while doing your daily duties of overseeing a monster-raising facility on the outskirts of the Theor Forest, you were sent a letter straight from the Emperor. He needs your assistance with something, and since you'd been taken care of so well, you believe that you owe it to Peony IX to finally be held accountable for something.

You made the trek home, slaying some monsters on the way between the forest and the grand floating capital of Grand Chokmah. Your house was ridiculously huge, considering you didn't have any family living with you. You've never thought to look for a spouse. That never really interested you. And because of that, you never had children. Not that you particularly wanted children. You changed into the nicest clothes you owned and, taking the summons letter in a pocket, made your way to go and see the Emperor.

While at the front door, a few guards stopped you to ask what you were doing at the Imperial Palace. You held up the letter and told them you'd been summoned by Emperor Peony, but they didn't quite believe you. It took one of the higher-ups in the castle staff to give the approval before you were able to get inside. The man who helped you get inside, who you had seen at every meeting involving royalty since you were very young, told you that the rest of the staff was not aware of your arrival. You couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going on. Why would you being there be considered such a secret?

You were led to the throne room, and there sat Emperor Peony IX on his throne. The man who led you there left after the Emperor gave him a nod, and the door was promptly shut behind you with a large, thunderous sound, leaving you with a chill down your spine.

But, you had to address the Emperor. That's why you came all this way. Peony was a dreadfully handsome dark-skinned well-toned blonde who had been laid back with everyone ever since he ascended to the throne. You wouldn't have refused an offer from him, no matter what he asked for. He could have demanded you live in his bedroom, chained to his bed for the rest of his natural life, and you would have instantly agreed to such a proposal. Instantly. Without hesitation. He was that drop dead gorgeous, and the way he carried himself, he gave off a certain aura that convinced you he knew it.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Emperor Peony said very kindly. "I usually don't make these sorts of requests, but I need your help. I require children."

You smiled at that, almost ready to throw off every piece of clothing you had on you at that very moment. Who wouldn't want a chance to submit to that lovely piece of man?!

"Now I know what you're thinking, but it's not going to be with me," the Emperor continued with a sigh. "I've only the heart for one woman on Auldrant who simply will not accept my proposal. So, I've decided that I'm going to ask my closest friend to help me with this endeavor. Colonel Jade Curtiss."

You had only met Colonel Curtiss a few times. He always seemed as if he wanted to be anywhere other than the social events of the aristocracy, and while he was polite, he never took interest in you. Pity. He was just as handsome as the Emperor, by your memory, but you always had the impression that he was a bit dry in the sense of personality. Before you could speak your mind about the colonel, the Emperor began to address you again.

"The only problem is, Jade doesn't know it yet."

You were a bit taken aback by this. The Emperor wanted to convince his best friend, Jade Curtiss, to help him bear children? With… you, for some odd reason? You really didn't understand what he was after. You decided it was time to tell Peony of your misgivings. You were very polite with your word choice, careful as to not offend his Imperial Majesty. It didn't make much sense to ask someone else to bear children, when the Emperor himself clearly could have had literally any woman be his personal baby factory.

Peony laughed, but not in a mocking sort of way. "I understand. It doesn't make sense that I wouldn't want to father my own children, but to put it simply, the woman I'm in love with refuses to return my affection, and I do not want to be with any other women besides her. I need heirs… every royal family does. So, I wish to ask you two to bear me children for me to take on as my own. You will live here in the palace as my personal escort, and will not have to work again a day in your life. Just carry children for me."

You give a little sigh. It didn't feel real at all to have a request of this sort given to you at all. What were you supposed to do, refuse the ruler of half the world of Auldrant?! It would be quick and easy, right? Let Jade Curtiss lay with you night after night until you get pregnant, carry the child to term, birth it, and live in the castle for the rest of your life? You started to object. You started to tell him that you couldn't just live without love in your life like that.

He nodded to let you know he was taking in all of your concerns, and then he said, "How about this, instead? Let's see how your chemistry with Jade is. If the two of you can have an amicable relationship, maybe even a romantic one, I'll have him marry you. I know he's not looking for anyone to romance, so at the very least, we won't be stepping on any toes that way."

WHAT?! That's not what you were worried about! Nobility never had a way of understanding that kind of thing, but whatever, you told him at the very least, that you agreed to meeting Jade in person before you'd actually take on this sort of job. Because you didn't really see it as a life. You saw this as a job. A way to pay back the Emperor for taking care of you and all your ancestors ever since the founding of the Malkuth Empire. You didn't tell him that, of course. That would have been very absentminded of you if you had. And, being the Emperor's personal escort was a much better option than being up on the chopping block for talking back to him. You took in a deep breath, trying to gather and keep your composure, because it was falling apart at the seams right now.

"I want you to hide behind my throne. I've had Jade summoned the same way you have, and he should be waiting for me right outside," Peony laughed. "So go on. Hide back there."

You obeyed his command, hiding behind the throne. You were so nervous, you thought your heart was going to completely jump right out of your chest and splatter over at the window which displayed the beautiful waterfall over there. At least behind the throne, you could listen to the sound of the rushing water and try to concentrate on that instead of the idea that you could very easily become a concubine to a man you didn't know very well all because the Emperor couldn't get over his first love.

"All right. Let Jade in all ready," Peony's voice commanded, trying to imitate himself sounding incredibly annoyed by something. You got the impression that he was actually laughing on the inside. Peony had a very warped sense of humor, from what you've noticed. How could anyone find a situation like this funny?

You did your best to remain silent, as you had no idea what was going to come of this…


End file.
